Naruto x Kakashi
by TheDarkClown
Summary: Naruto is sad because of the fact that he couldn't save his friend/crush Sasuke. But then, Naruto feels better as his other crush as enteres the room. Kakashi Sensei! OH THE YAOI


Naruto x Kakashi

Naruto was crying. Crying for a reason that he couldn't understand. Why wasn't he able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha? Naruto had believed that he was a failure once, but not like this. No, this time he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that deep down inside, he loved Sasuke. But, the thing was, he missed Sasuke. And more than ever before. "Why the hell can't i just do something right for once?" He said aloud as he drove his fist into the wall in front of him.

Hearing the thud of something slamming against the wall and the faint sound of something that sounded like crying, Kakashi sensei walked toward the sounds. As Kakashi got closer to the room he heard something that sounded like someone talking to them self. "...just do something right for once?" is all he heard as he got closer to Naruto's room.

Naruto heard footsteps outside his door and immediately turned to see who it was, only being able to make out the silhouette of someone's body. As Naruto got up to greet the mysterious person, Naruto heard them say "Naruto are you alright?" Immediately, Naruto knew who that voice was from. "Kakashi sensei? Is that you?" naruto said as he opened the door. And there he was. Standing in front of him was the beautiful body of Kakashi Hatake. Although Naruto had a crush on his lost friend Sasuke, He couldn't help but have a little liking for his Team 7 leader.

"Naruto, was that you?"

"Wh-what do you mean Kakashi Sensei?"

"First of all, Naruto, call me Kakashi. And second, what I mean is that I thought I heard someone crying."

Naruto didn't have to second guess the fact that Kakashi had heard his crying from earlier. As Naruto started to say something, Kakashi asked "Can I come in Naruto?"

Naruto felt the heavy blush play across his face as he opened the door to his room some more so that he could let the man through.

"Uhh, Naruto? is it okay for me to make myself comfortible while I'm here?"

"Yea, that's okay."

"Okay." Kakashi said as a smile played across his lips and took off his jonin vest, his gloves, and his heavy boots.

Naruto blushed even harder and tried to look away but found only that he couldn't do so. Kakashi was beautiful, after all, and Naruto couldn't help but notice such a thing. Especially after Naruto had broken up with Sakura and Hinata. Yea, Naruto had changed since than he thought he would.

"S-so...Kakashi. What's been up lately?" Was all he could think of as he tried to think of ways to start a conversation with Kakashi to try to hide his slight craving for him.

"Not much." Kakashi said biting his lip slightly. Kakashi had to admit, The blond boy was cute. Plus the fact that he was sitting in Naruto's room watching the beautiful boy blush heavily every time that Kakashi had talked. It was a beautiful sight to see. Was he overreacting? Oh yes, he must be. Because why would Kakashi Hatake's disciple like him in that way? Kakashi moved a bit closer to Naruto and Naruto didn't seem to notice as he was looking out of the window to try to get his mind off of Kakashi.

"Not much." is what Kakashi had said to him. It may have only been a few words in reality, but they meant every letter to Naruto as talking was all Kakashi had to do to turn him on. If only Kakashi had thought of Naruto in the way Naruto did him. Naruto turned around only to notice that Kakashi was now what he thought was closer to him than before. But, as Naruto dared to take a second glance at Kakashi, he had noticed that Kakashi had his black shirt off.

Kakashi had taken his shirt off at the moment Naruto had turned around with wide eyes staring at Kakashi's body. As he could tell, wait, yes Naruto seemed to like what he saw judging by the blush on his face. Oh how he loved the young boy's blush. Or just the young boy period of course.

Naruto didn't question Kakashi's actions. But, he had to at least see if Kakashi was ok with Naruto's homosexuality. So, Naruto moved closer to Kakashi. As Naruto got closer and closer to Kakashi, he started to feel an erection building on. Kakashi aloud the young boy to edge closer and closer to him. As Kakashi made one quick glance down the boy's body, he couldn't help but notice the visual bulge in Naruto's pants. He spread his legs a bit, inviting Naruto in as Naruto was now directly in front of him. Close enough to where, in fact, if he wanted to, he could wrap his legs around the boy's body.

Naruto didn't let Kakashi's invitation go unnoticed, as it was clear Kakashi wanted Naruto judging by the fact that he opened his legs. Naruto started rubbing Kakashi's thighs as he was close enough to do so.

"Oh now he's done it." Kakashi thought as he felt Naruto's hands caress every inch of his legs. Naruto has just confirmed his every thought at the moment. Naruto wanted him and it was clearly visible. Kakashi stood up, cutting off Naruto's contact, and walked towards him. Kakashi then shoved Naruto onto his own bed. Naruto was now laying on his bed by the hands of Kakashi. Laying on his stomach, Naruto waited for his love to continue. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto by his pants and pulled them off. Then, after flipping Naruto over and then taking off his shirt, Kakashi started to strongly kiss Naruto. He could feel Naruto's erection pressing against his leg now. A good feeling in fact. While still kissing Naruto, Kakashi pulled off his own pants. Kakashi then turned Naruto over again only to grab the beautiful boy's round ass and thrust his cock deep down inside Naruto's anus. While giving Naruto time to adjust to his thick love inside of him, Kakashi listens to the beautiful sounds of Naruto's moans.

Naruto let's a moan escape his lips. This was relief and pain at the same time as Kakashi thrusts his thick, long, love inside of him. Naruto loved this moment and never wanted it to end. Kakashi started to thrust faster and harder into the boy's ass hole and was met by both the warm sensation wrapped around his cock, and the boys beautiful beautiful moans.

Soon after, the boy came. And not long after that, so did Kakashi. It was all so overwhelming. But also so amazing.

Neither of the boys wanted to leave each other at this point. They both lay still, aside from the panting, in Naruto's bed. Together.

To be continued :3


End file.
